Mistakes
by Efi Taph
Summary: AU. Dib goes to a fair and finds an Alien named Zim on display in a freak show booth. Feeling sorry for it he attempts to free the poor creature.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and the Fair

_The title for this isn't too great but I couldn't think of anything else. The story is in Dibs Pov almost entirely.  
__Its also the first story with chapters Ive Posted. ;D YAY!!_ _ Any way This story takes place a couple years before the show so It's basically an alternate universe. I think this was a great story idea and I hope someone else likes it. Ill post chapter two as soon as I wright it ;D. Till then Please enjoy._

**Chapter One:  
Dreams and the Fair**

"Dib, wake up!" I heard my sister shout from the hall. "Dad said he was taking us to the fair today and I am not going to be late because of you!"

I opened my bleary eyes slowly and groaned. How could I have forgotten about that. Gaz loved the fair. I could never understand why though. She hates people, and crowds, and cheerfulness in general.

"Alright I'm up." I mumbled to her. She responded by squinting her eyes and walking away.

As soon as she was gone I just rolled over in my bed and tried to remember my dream.

It had been a great one! Better than all the others anyway. Once again there was an alien trying to destroy the earth. Only this time I had finally succeeded in stopping his evil plans.

I smiled and unwillingly got out of bed. My councilor would love to hear about that dream. Yes, ever since mom died, dad has insisted that I see a councilor once a week. She's not really so bad, and she really enjoys hearing about my dreams. Since mom's death they've always been about aliens.

I got dressed quickly; Blue shirt ,black pants and boots, and my black trench coat; then headed down stairs. Awaiting me were my dad, who was making toast, and my sister, who was glaring at me for being late.

"Son your looking in good spirits today." My dad said looking over as i sat down at the table. he was probably smiling but you could never tell for sure.

"I beat the alien." I grabbed a piece of toast from dad and started munching on it.

"My poor insane son." Dad sighed. I didn't care, I never do. What would be the point?

We sat in silence for a few moments. Gaz waiting impatiently for dad and I to finish eating.

"Your councilor called." Dad said breaking the silence. I looked up at him waiting for the news.

"And?"

"She apologizes but she said she can't make it for your appointment this week."

'Of course.' I thought. 'The one time I have something good to say.'

Dad and i continued eating our toast in silence and as soon as we finished Gaz rushed us out the door. She just had to be there when it opened. This particular fair only showed up in this town for one week every five years. A little extreme in my opinion but ah well. Today was Monday and it was just opening. It wouldn't close until Saturday night.

The trip to the fair was a little anti-climactic. I ended up falling asleep. i was just about to stop the alien when Gaz woke me up.

"Awe, come on Gaz," i sighed. "I think i was going to see him this time." Yes, I admit it, I've never actually seen the alien in my dreams. He's always just a colored blur. But I can't get the colors out of my head. Green, pink, red, and black.

"You and your weird dreams." Gaz shook her head jumping out of the car and walking away. i followed. no use trying to go back to sleep now.

Once we were inside the fair grounds I was handed a twenty dollar bill.

"Go on son," Dad looked at me waving me off. "You go have fun. I'll call you on your video communicator when we decide to have lunch." Dad had gutted my digital watch prior to this trip and turned it in to a one way communicator. He could call me but I couldn't call him. I sighed and walked off. Maybe I could find a cool ride or something.

I can't say I didn't have fun at the fair. I was actually having the time of my life. No dad calling me insane, and no sister yelling at me. I was getting ready to get in line for another ride when my watch started beeping.

Dads face appeared on my watch/communicator's screen. "Dib, your sister and I have decided it's time for lunch." it was probably more Gaz deciding she was hungry than anything else. "Meet us at the food stand next to the feris wheel." The message cut off.

"Well no use arguing now." I said as I began making my way over to my family. i stuck my hand in my pocket to see how much money I had left. Only two dollars. "Well maybe Gaz would share something with me." I highly doubted that. But I still had to meet them. I guess I'll say I'm just not hungry.


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Encounter

_Well heres chapter two I probably should've waited longer before posting it but i didn't want to. I forgot to mention last chapter or on most of my stories actually that I don't own these characters. Ok I forgot what I was going to say about this story so enjoy this chapter and maybe I'll remember when I post the next one._

**Chapter 2  
Alien encounter**

"Come on Gaz."

"No."

"But I'm starving."

"You look fine to me."

I shook my head. "It's a figure of speech."

"Well why don't you figure how your going to pay for lunch." Gaz snapped. "Because I'm not sharing anything with you."

I was right, asking Gaz to share anything was a bad idea. So I was left pretending I wasn't hungry.

"Now son, what happened to the money I gave you when we got here?"

"Uh-"

"Hey!" A random person interrupted me. "Are you professor Membrane?" It was a woman wearing way too much Membrane Merchandise than could be good for any human.

"Why yes I am." Dad looked clearly pleased that a fan had recognized him.

"Hey everyone! Its professor Membrane!" The woman shouted. Almost instantly a huge crowd formed around us, well mostly around dad.

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Take a picture of me next to him!"

"Move kid!" With that I was shoved out of my seat and pushed outside the crowd.

Gaz followed after me. I looked at her confused.

"I don't like fanatics." She glared at me. "That includes you space boy."

"I'm not from space!" I complained. Honestly call the police a couple times about evil paranormal activity, and no one lets you live it down when the cops find nothing. They always showed up late. Stupid cops.

"Coulda' fooled me, Dib. Actually you couldn't." And with that said Gaz walked off still eating a hot dog.

I sighed again for the hundredth time that day. Pulled myself off the ground and started dusting myself off.

"Hey your Dib?" A quiet voice asked. Looking around I saw a creepy looking man in a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"Yes."

"Your younger than I expected. Call me John." the man said looking a little unsure of himself. "I heard you like the supernatural."

"Your point?" I wasn't in the mood for critics calling me insane. I got enough of that from dad.

"I think I have something you might want to see." He winked and motioned for me to follow him. I looked back at the croud. Dad wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few minutes.

"Ok." I ran after John.

He ended up leading me to a booth I hadn't noticed before. "Check this out." John smiled and pointed at a red sign.

'See A Live Alien! Just 10 dollars' Was written on the sign along with a bad illustration of a stereotypical green alien with red eyes.

"You caught an alien?" I asked throwing him an unbelieving stare.

"Of course I did. I'm a well know paranormal investigator."

"So your serious then!" i looked up awe-struck.

"You want to see my alien?"

"Sure! But-" I looked at the price again. Ten dollars, I only had two. John seemed to follow my gaze and with sudden realization he sighed.

"I'll make you a deal." John said sitting down at a table that was placed in front of the closed in booth. "I've seen how hard you've had it being a Junior paranormal investigator. Why don't you just give me the money you do have. We'll say its a discount."

I smiled. John seemed to really want me to see the alien. I bet no one else had bothered to look. But like a business man John still wanted his money. So I pulled out my remaining two dollars. John took them and motioned me in to a door in the booth.

To get to the alien you had to walk down a short corridor with black sheets for walls. Then you would come to an open room where you could see the back and side of what could be described as a box on a table. You couldn't see in to the box from were you would enter of from where you would exit. John certainly wanted to build suspense.

I didn't see it until I was in the room. The alien was short. Well it was probably a little taller than me but still very short. It had green skin, large red eyes, and antennae hanging limply. The alien was chained to the walls of the box. And there was a long scar running vertically down one side of its face. It seemed kind of off. For some reason I felt like I should say something to it.

"Hello." I whispered, the aliens antennae perked up at the sound of my voice. It looked away from the floor to stair at me. I couldn't guess at the expression on its face. 'I'm Dib." I really don't know why I was talking to it. i actually felt kind of ridiculous standing there introducing myself to an alien.

I was about to walk away when it spoke up. its voice was nasal, and also very hoarse, it probably didn't talk often.

"I'm Zim."


	3. Chapter 3: Invader Zim

_Ok this chapter should clear up a few questions anyone might have. Yes Zim finally gets to start playing his part! I hope you people like this ;D Again I forgot what all I was going to say. Ah well please Enjoy this chappy and Remember if you like it review._

**Chapter 3  
Invader Zim**

"Alright! This mission will be easier than Impending Doom!" Zim shouted pointing up into the infinite voids of space. "It was nice of the tallest to send me on an invader mission. As apposed to that vacation thingy on Foodcourtia."

It was just luck that the tallest had decided not to banish Zim to Foodcourtia. Apparently Tallest Purple had a vacation scheduled on the planet and he didn't want Zim to interfere with his snacking. Red, though was the genius to realize that they could just send Zim on a fake mission to an empty part of space. Empty of course because of a black hole.

Zim, the idiot that he was, bought the lie with out any prompting. Unbeknownst to the Tallest however was that Zim had entered the wrong coordinates in to his Voot runner.

Now instead of a black hole Zim was headed to a planet we all know and love as Earth.

"Now I just have to setup a base of operations." Zim looked around the inside of his ship. He sighed. "If only I had an evil minion to do my bidding."

* * *

"Hey Zim?" The voice of the small human interrupted Zim's thoughts.

"Yes, Dib." Zim rolled his eyes. This child was annoying, but at least he could rant to him. Zim had long lost the urge to talk out loud to himself all the time. It had actually started making him crazy.

"What were you thinking about?"

Zim eyed the human suspiciously. The question seemed harmless enough but he could never be too sure.

"Zim was remembering why he came to Earth." Zim was careful what he told Dib. "Why?"

"I was just curious. Why are you always so suspicious?"

"You ask too many questions." Zim responded simply. Dib had first visited Zim the day the John-monster put him in the weird box prison. That had been Monday. Today was Thursday. During Dib's long visits, Dib would ask questions and Zim would enjoy himself by giving raving speeches as answers. He really loved to hear himself talk when he knew someone was listening. Wether by choice or not.

"So, how'd you get that scar?" Dib asked pointing at Zim's face.

"What scar?" Zim looked confused so Dib explained.

"You have a scar on your face. I was just wondering how you got it."

Zim jerked his hand against his bonds and up to his face. There it was, a long gash running down the side of his head.

Zim's eyes went wide. "GAHH! That horrible monster!" Zim turned his head slightly to indicate he was referring to John. "he must have done it!"

Dib gave him a disbelieving stare. John didn't seem like the violent type to him. "And why would he do that?"

"When Zim landed, he attacked me!"

"Why didn't you just tell him why you were on Earth?"

"I did! that's why he attacked."

Dib was the one to looked confused now. Zim suddenly realized his mistake. He had told the Dib-thing that he had come to Earth to observe the planet. Which was partially true.

"I mean-uh-I guess I didn't tell him why I came. uh to Earth that is." Zim quickly covered himself. He couldn't let Dib know he was actually here to concur the planet. Zim wanted Dib to trust him and help him escape. Dib had refused at first but slowly, Zim thought, he was convincing him to help.

"You okay Dib?!" A shout from outside.

"I'm fine john!" Dib shouted back. "I better go." Dib directed this to Zim.

"Well?" Dib looked at Zim knowing what the alien was asking.

"I-I can't." Dib stuttered starting to back away but not breaking eye contact with Zim.

"Dib." Zim looked hurt on the outside but on the inside he was raging. 'What more do you want human FILTH!' Zim regained his composer and force his next words to come out sincerely. "Please, you know I'm not a threat." 'Of course Zim is a threat! Now let me out!'

Dib looked at the floor and started to leave. (What a jerk, Ironic huh?) "I can't Zim." Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Keef the Annoying One

_Wow Gaz is really out of character in this chapter. She's so helpful to Dib. If you don't know this Meef is an actual character from the show. He's the little boy that the robo-parents were trying to eat in the 'Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars' episode. When I watched the commentary i heard Jhonen and I think it was Richard I can't remember saying that Meef was Keef's little brother. So I used him. Poor Dib, he thinks Zim's his friend but Zim is only using him. Oh! the part where Dib is thinking he hopes that he could get out of this with his sanity intact, Yeah I edited that because it actually said he hopes to get out with his Insanity intact. which I just noticed. Don't worry I changed it but I still think its a funny thing. ;D_

_Whoa that was a long Authors note. This chapter is actually a bit longer than the others ;D Its probably because of the authors note though. Ah well._

**Chapter 4  
Keef the Annoying One**

"What are you doing here?" Gaz asked when she saw me sitting on the couch.

"I live here."

Gaz rolled her eyes and whacked me on the head. "You know what I mean."

I just rubbed my head feeling a small bump begin to form.

"Shouldn't you be with that 'alien' guy?"

I shrugged. It was about the time that I would be visiting Zim at the fair. I'd already spend thirty-two dollars getting in to talk to him. But since yesterday...

Gaz plopped down on the couch next to me and turned on her new Gameslave. A high tech, hand held game system that was just released.

"I- Gaz, I don't know what to do." I confessed.

She didn't look at me, but she didn't tell me to shut up either. This was promising.

"Zim wants me to release him."

"So, why don't you?" I was surprised that she responded. I wasn't going to let this opportunity to slip by, Gaz never kept up a conversation with anyone.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be a threat. And he did say he was only on Earth to observe it."

"You think the aliens lying." Gaz didn't looked up from her game while she spoke.

"Well, I want to trust him. But something just seems off with him."

"Maybe he's crazy. Like you."

"I'm not crazy!" Gaz growled at my outburst. I really should be more careful. Gaz could snap with out warning.

"He's probably too much like you." Gaz said after a while. "You know tomorrow is the last day you'll ever get to see him. That is if you don't help him escape."

I didn't say anything more. She was right! if I didn't rescue Zim I would lose the only real alien I'd ever met. And maybe the only real friend.

My mind was made up. "I'll be back later." I left the house with purpose. I knew where I was going. Tomorrow I was going to release Zim. I just needed someone's help first. Someone who would do anything to make somebody happy. I just hoped that I could get out of this with my sanity intact when it was all over.

* * *

I carefully approached the overly cheerful dwelling. I'm serious if this house was alive it would probably be as insanely happy as the people who inhabited it.

I steeled myself for the horror I knew I would soon face, and rang the doorbell. A young boy with large blue eyes and a white puff of hair answered the door.

"Hi Meef. Is your older brother home?"

Meef's eyes lit up and an enormous smile spread across his face. "Wow Dib! You came to see us, that's so nice! I always knew you were nice. For some reason no one ever visits us. I can't imagine why. Wait what did you want? Oh yeah you wanted to talk to Keef right? Right? Righ-" I cut him off there by covering his mouth.

"Hey Keef you in there?!" I shouted into the house over Meef's head.

"Hey buddy!" Keef popped up from around a corner. Keef really had no friends because he was so annoying, but he didn't notice. He called everyone buddy.

With the arrival of his brother Meef ran happily away back in to the house.

"I'm not here to chat Keef. So I'll get right to the point." I rushed knowing as soon as he had an opening Keef would start talking. "I need your help with something important. I can't give you all the details but you'll need to come with me to the fair tomorrow." Keefs eyes were shining so much they were practically on fire. "You'll need to bring ten dollars plus entrance fee and any other money you want to have. Do you have all that?"

"Yes!" Keef practically screamed. "Boy, Dib I always knew you were nice. Your a real pal. No one's ever taken me to the fair before! This'll be great!" Keef paused to take a quick breath. A rare occurrence seeing as how for some reason he didn't always have to breathe. "But why do I need so much money?"

"There's someone I'm going to take you to meet. I can't tell you anymore than that. Just be ready tomorrow got it."

"Alright Dib." Keef smiled. "I'll go start getting ready right now!" Keef returned to his house closing the door behind him.

"That went better than expected." I said to myself as I walked home. there was still quit a bit left to be done.

* * *

That night I had that dream again. For some reason I hadn't had any dreams since I first met Zim. So it was a little unexpected. But this time my dream was different. It was still the same blurred figure trying to take over the world. What was different was what I did.

I wasn't trying to stop the alien this time. This time I was helping him! I was helping the alien take over my planet. Since I was helping the alien this time though, I was able to get closer to him. I wish I hadn't. It was Zim! Zim was taking over the world and I was helping him do it.

I awoke with a start and was unable to get back to sleep for the rest of the night. Again I wondered if I really should help Zim. But I pushed that thought away as I rolled out of bed. No use doubting myself now.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

_This chapter is really short but I had to edit it that way. its actually probably not necessary but I wanted Dib to tell Keef at least a little about what was going on. i also need to stop posting so often. I get more reviews when I wait a couple days in between chapters but I just don't have any Patience.  
- __Please enjoy. invader Zim characters copyright: Jhonen Vasquez. I don't believe anyone else deserves the credit for it. XD_

**Chapter 5  
Breakfast**

Keef and I were up early Saturday morning. Keef, being the happy little weirdo that he was, had decided to spend the night at my house.

"Keef?!" I shouted confused at the person sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

"Hey buddy!" Keef jumped up off the floor. "I was wondering when you would get up! Come on I made breakfast." Keef smiled dragging me in to the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" I stared at the buffet covering the table. Waffles, Bacon, Eggs, Cereal, Oatmeal, Pancakes, Toast, Everything you could possibly think of!

"I didn't know what your favorites were so I just cooked everything." Now Keef was getting my stare.

"Don't your parents ever worry about you?" I asked the first question that escaped my mouth.

"Probably." Keef smiled and I just shook my head. "I think I left a note this time though." Keef pushed me in to a chair and started putting random foods on the plate in front of me.

I looked around shiftily and once I was sure no one was in the kitchen or living room I started telling Keef my plan.

"Here." I handed him a portable alarm clock. "You'll need this."

Keef looked confused. "Whats the alarm clock for?"

"I'm not really taking you to meet someone," I started.

"So we're not going to the fair then?" Keef looked hurt.

"No! We're going to the fair. But I need your help to rescue someone."

"Who?"

"His little boy friend." Gaz's sudden appearance made both keef and I jump.

"Dib's Got a boy friend?" Keef was even more confused now than he had been earlier.

"NO!" I shouted exasperated. This was not the way I had intended the conversation to go. "Zim's an alien."

"Oh so you love an alien then?"

"No Keef. Never. I will NEVER love an alien. Especially not Zim."

"So why are we going to rescue this guy then?"

"Because he's being imprisoned for no reason."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gaz said digging in to Keef's breakfast buffet. I rolled my eyes and dragged Keef away from the kitchen. My breakfast remaining untouched.

Gaz could be shuch a pain sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

_this is actually the end of chapter five and all of chapter six. it just made more since to edit these parts together. If you don't like it then whatever. I don't really care. I had to delete a scene here and mostly rewrite it maybe when I finish the story I'll post the deleted scene as a bonus chapter. This story certainly got a weird twist here huh? X3 I bet you peoples weren't expecting it. Or maybe you were. Either way please enjoy this chapter. Don't forget R&R. _

**Chapter 6  
Rescue Mission**

'Dib didn't show up yesterday.' Zim thought. 'Maybe-NO!' Zim cut himself off. He refused to think that his efforts at escape had been waisted. If only he still had his pak legs, then he could have escaped a long time ago. Cursed John-beast.

"So Zim-" Zim jumped at the sudden noise before scowling at the speaker.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

John shook his head. "You know this is a new low even for you."

"I don't know what your talking about." Zim said coolly.

John rolled his eyes. "If Dib ever does let you free-"

"What?" Zim smirked supremely. "You'll chase after me until I'm captured again? I highly doubt that."

"Too bad you can't remember anything huh?"

Zim froze looking confused. "Eh?"

John chuckled. "I know for a fact that you can remember why you came to Earth. But do you have any idea what happened while you were here?"

"Uh? You attacked me. Right?" Zim was unsure of what john was talking about and his confusion was making him angry. Zim never got a chance to order John to explain himself. John had already ran outside. Probably more customers, oh joy.

* * *

"So your sure you know what to do right Keef?" I asked for what must have been the hundredth time as we approached the alien's booth.

"Yes Dib. I think so."

"You think so?" Oh marvelous Keef still didn't get it. This would be fun.

John wasn't anywhere in sight. I was starting to get a little nervous. What if we messed up? What would John do if he caught me stealing his alien? And then, again, I was wondering if I really should be freeing Zim.

"Hello Dib." John's voice broke through my thoughts. The man had just emerged from the exit to Zim's freak show prison. John was smiling just like he had every onther day this week. Yet this time it kind of creeped me out. "Whose your friend?"

"I'm Keef." Keef pointed to himself with a big grin. "I'm Dib's best friend."

I sighed rubbing my head. Keef meant well but his voice was just so annoying. "I brought keef to meet Zim."

John nodded. "Well its nice to meet you." He accepted our payment and I led Keef inside.

* * *

The voot runner landed in a large alleyway. Zim was sure no one had seen him. Even if they had these _hyumans _were probably too stupid to do anything anyway.

Zim jumped out of his ship and cackled evilly. "Time for an amazing disguise!" He pronounced pointing in the air.

"Stop right there alien!" Zim turned around revealing the speaker to be a human male wearing all black and holding an odd mechanical device that somewhat resembled a lazer on Irk.

"Fool! You dare speak to me like that you vile stink creature! I your future slave master! I am Zim!" The humans eyes narrowed.

"You wont get your filthy claws on this planet alien scum!" the man aimed the device at zim's head. Zim realizing what was about to happen jumped out of the way. But he wasn't fast enough. The blast ripped through his pak sending him flying in to the side of one of the near by buildings.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Zim had been trying to remember what he had done on Earth. For some reason though he couldn't remember more than his first fight with John. After that it was all blank until he was put in this cage. Oddly enough he had been in it only a week.

'What could possibly have happened that the mighty Zim couldn't remember?' Zim thought. That was one problem with this place, too much time to think.

The sound of footsteps alerted Zim to the two children in front of him.

"Dib?" Zim was actually a little surprised to see him, though he wasn't sure why. "Who are you?" Zim spat at the boy next to Dib.

"Zim meet Keef." Dib pointed from one to the other. Keef just stared in awe at the alien in front of him. Zim squirmed a little under the creepy kids gaze.

"Wow." Keef spoke up. "Dib told me about you. So your really an alien? That's amazing!"

Zim was a little surprised at Keef sudden praise but not so much that it couldn't inflate his ego.

While Keef was praising and Zim was wallowing in the praise Dib decided to actually do something productive. He had already explained to Keef that he would have to stay back here for a while. So Dib was quickly cutting Zim's chains with a pocket lazer he had swiped from Membranes lab.

"Ow! Watch it!" Zim shouted at Dib who had just gotten a little to close with the laser for comfort.

"Quit complaining or we'll just leave you here." Dib spat shutting Zim up. He hadn't had much sleep last night and he wasn't in the mood for Zim's complaints.

Once he was done Zim jumped down and stretched. How wonderful it was to stretch normally.

"Put this around your neck." Dib handed Zim a small medallion like object.

"Wow Dib he looks just like me now!"

"Shut up Keef." Dib hissed. "I thought I explained this all already its a holo-chip."

'Ah so that's why I have to wear it.' Zim thought rubbing his chin.

"Now remember Keef." Dib spoke slowly and clearly as he pushed the disguised Zim towards the exit. "As soon as that alarm goes off you slip out through the back." Dib pointed toward the back of the booth where two of the black sheet walls over lapped.

"I know Dib."

"Come on Dib! I want to get out of here!"

"Shut up and act like Keef, Zim."Dib shouted.

Keef smiled and waved at Zim and Dib as they left. He had just decided something. He may be Dib's Bestest friend, but Zim was going to be his. Keef's smiled widened, this was going to be the best summer ever! Well what was left of it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7: Keef one Keef two

_I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter so I just kinda named it via Doctor Seuess. I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong too. For some reason I had just been thinking of the cat in the hat and Thing one and Thing two. Ah well I'm sorry its been so long since I last posted but school started and They gave me loads of homework on day one! I am also reeeeaaallly sorry about this being a kinda short chapter but I still think it is the funniest so that kinda makes up for it. I should have had more happen Im soory! Sigh I think I am really going to consider Invaderzimfannumber1's idea for this story because I am getting really board with it. Sorry but its true:). Please Enjoy._

**Chapter 7  
Keef one, Keef two**

"Why is it so hot?" Zim asked. He was sure it hadn't been this hot the first time he was on the planets surface.

"It's because it's summer." Dib responded leading Zim down another street. "The Earth's Northern hemisphere is leaning toward the sun. So the temperature rises."

"I know what summer is!" Zim snapped. He really didn't but now that he was free he really saw no reason why he should keep being nice to Dib.

After a little while of walking in silence Zim started talking again. He really didn't want to be quiet especially now that he didn't have too. It was still weird to Dib to hear Zim's voice coming out of Keef's body. That hologram was really convincing.

"So where are we going?"

"My house."

"Well hurry up then!" Zim hissed wanting to get out of the summer heat as soon as possible.

Dib just rolled his eyes and stopped walking.

"Earth-beast! Why have we stopped?" Zim demanded he was angry, practically melting and was starting to get really paranoid. He found himself thinking about John. How long until the human realized he was gone? Not that Zim thought John could ever capture him again. No, instead he found himself worrying about what would happen to Dib.

"This is my house." Dib glared at Zim. Why was he being such a jerk? He gestured toward a somewhat large white box of a house.

Zim shivered slightly. 'Great another box.' "I'm not going in there."

"Then maybe I should just take you back to John huh?" Dib was getting ticked with this Zim. Where was the Zim he had become friends with over the past week? of course he regretted shouting at him as soon as he looked over. Seeing Keef with an unhappy, probably almost sad look on his face was a little disturbing. Even if it was just Zim wearing a hologram, it was a _very _good hologram. It was worse than when the real Keef was happy.

"Eh, look Zim." Dib started avoiding eye contact and slowly leading Zim towards the house door. "Shouldn't have said that. I know you've just been caged up so long you have serious issues."

"Yes, yes I do." Zim smirked before realizing exactly what Dib had just said. "HEY!"

"Relax." Dib grinned and tried to keep himself from laughing at the alien. "The worst thing in my house is my sister Gaz."

"HEY BESTEST BUDDY ZIM!" The front door burst open knocking Dib across the yard.

"WHAT THE HELL KEEF!" Dib shouted using a word he had heard his father use many times when he was angry.

"BWAHAHAHA!!" Zim let loose with his signature evil laughter pointing at Dib who was trying to pick himself off the ground.

"Shut up!"

Zim calmed down a little and looked over at Keef. "But seriously didn't we get rid of you?"

"Well I got tired of waiting for the alarm to go off so I just came looking for you."

"How did you beat us here though? I used the quickest shortcut." Dib had finally gotten off the lawn and was busy dusting himself off.

Keef answered with a shrug. Witch caused Dib to roll his eyes and Zim to start laughing at Dib again no longer having the strength to stop himself.

"Keef,"

"Yes?"

"GO HOME!!" Dib shouted in his face as loud as he could this was not turning out to be a good day.

"Ok Second Bestest Buddy Dib! I'll come visit you two tomorrow." And with the biggest grin in the known universes Keef skipped off to his own home.

"And you said I have issues." Zim shook his head at Dib before pushing him aside and walking through the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Zim Gets a Disguise

_I finally remembered why I named this story Mistakes! Its cause it was a big mistake that Dib made it was supposed to be this way to begin with I just didn't remember. Anyway yeah I was soo excited to write this chapter and I think it came out alright. This chapter isn't as long as it was supposed to be mostly because I didn't feel like typing today. I'm sorry I've been procrastinating but I am approaching the end of this story. Its only a few chappys away now. Go Invaderzimfannumber1 and Joemerl. My main inspirations for this tale! Anyhow this story wont end until after you meet the AWESOME councilor! She rocks! (XD can't wait!) R&R and all that jazz. Oh yes I did have to look up the ingredients of marshmallows for this chapter but at least I had been making rice Krispys so I had some lying around. XD Oh yeah I just remembered there is absolutely NO romance in this story. Ok now you can enjoy _

**Chapter 8  
Zim Gets a Disguise**

For the moment Zim was up in my room and I was downstairs in the kitchen trying to find something he could eat.

"Why do you have to make so much noise I am trying to play a game." Gaz growled. For some reason she had followed me in to the kitchen. She was now sitting at the table playing her Gameslave.

"You didn't have to follow me in here you know." I said still a little ticked about my failed fool-proof plan. I should have made it Keef proof.

"Why is it taking you so long to just grab some food?"

"Because I'm trying to get something that Zim's not allergic to." I thought back to Tuesday.

* * *

"Zim why is there a sign outside that says no meat or liquids? Doesn't it mean no food or drink?"

"Ha! No foolish worm-baby. You see I can't eat or even touch meat and water. It burns!"

"Why?"

"Eh?" Zim just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Take him that."

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention and had forgotten about Gaz for a moment.

"That." She pointed to a bag of marshmallows.

"I think that has water in it." I thought about it. Even if there was water in the marshmallows there probably wasn't enough to cause real damage to Zim. "Ah what the heck." I grabbed the marshmallows and hurried up to my room.

I probably shouldn't have left Zim alone. When I got to my room it took a little force to open the door. Once I had forced a little more I could see why.

Either Zim had gotten really board or a small tornado had just ripped through my room. Every drawer had been emptier and every shelf had been knocked over. Nothing had survived the onslaught.

I was speechless, what could I say anyway? Instead I decided to find the alien monster that had just caused this mess, mainly, Zim.

Carefully I entered the room. "Zim?" No one answered which made me worry a little. Marshmallows forgotten I drooped the bag and started sifting through the mess. "I swear Zim if your not dead or something I will kill you."

"That's not very nice." Zim's voice made me jump up. I was startled so much I landed on the marshmallows slipping and ending up flat on my face. "Hah!"

I looked up to glare at him. "Gah! What happened to your clothes?!" I shielded my eyes to avoid looking at him.

"Well I can't go around looking like me. And I refuse to look like that Keef-thing. So I thought I could find a good human disguise here." Zim pointed to a space next to the bed where I could just barely see his red shirt.

"So your going around naked?!"

Zim seemed to think for a moment. "Oh!" He apparently finally understood. "My clothes are over there if you need them for something...WAIT!" Zim made a slight chocking noise. "That's what you're thinking about?!"

"Why's my room such a mess!?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I just told you, because I'm looking for a disguise." He paused for a moment. "You do realize that Irkens don't have all those yucky organs right?" I could bet anything he was rolling his eyes at me.

Yes Gaz and I were young but we were also Professor Membranes children. Dad may not see us for more than a few weeks a year, but when he did he always made sure we learned something. Last time he actually taught us anything new it was about reproduction. That had been about last thanksgiving I think. Basically school was just a formality for us.

"Um, where were you just now?" I asked risking a look at Zim.

"Your sisters room."

"What! Why!?"

"Well seeing as humans have hair not antennae I needed a wig." He held up what could only be described as a fuzzy black pom-pom. "Her clothes are to small however so I guess I'll have to use yours."

I shook my head. If its not one thing its another. Why can't I ever get a break?

Eventually I was able to find some of my clothes that Zim didn't automatically hate. He's so freaking picky. He ended up wearing a dark blue long-sleeve shirt and some plain black pants. The wig actually didn't look to horrible while he was wearing but only a real idiot would ever think it was real hair. I just hoped Gaz wouldn't recognize it. Imminent doom awaited me if she ever did.

* * *

"What is that anyway?" Zim asked pointing at the now smashed bag of marshmallows.

"Your dinner." I through the bag at him. He was relaxing on my bed while I clean his giant mess.

"I'm not eating this! You sat on it!"

I rolled my eyes. "They're in a bag Zim!" I had to force myself not to insult him. "I really hope you didn't do this to Gaz's room." I said changing the subject. It seemed easier to do then to keep talking to him.

The room stayed silent for a bit after that except for the sound of me cleaning and Zim ripping open the marshmallow bag.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves anyway? I thought you didn't like the heat." I asked looking up at the jerk who was now munching away on the food he had just insulted.

"I hate physical contact more."

"That explains the gloves." I gestured toward his gloves witch he had yet to remove since I released him from John's prison.

"Mhmm." Zim popped a few more globs of marsh mallows in his mouth before throwing the bag in the floor and rolling over. "Now be quiet human. Zim is shutting down for a bit."

It still got me how he talked about himself like he was a computer. I had asked about it while he was still at the fair but he refused to answer.

Zim's breath slowed and his eyes glazed over. Odd how his eyes were almost always open.

'Maybe that's how he breathes!' This thought was extremely intriguing but I had work to do. So I would have to investigate more on Zim later. To bad Zim hadn't really told me much while he was locked up.

Useless ranting, he did plenty of that. Information, well lets just say it'd be easier to survive an attack from Gaz after messing with her too much.

Witch reminded me I still had to sneek in to Gaz's room and see how much damage Zim had caused there. Oh please let there be none.


	9. Chapter 9: After Effects

_Only 2 chapters left now WOOO! Isn't it exciting!?_

**Chapter 9:  
After Effects**

"Get out of my room!" I ducked as a desk lamp came crashing towards me. Gaz had caught me in her room obviously. Unfortunately for me, Zim had mutilated her room worse than mine. Now I was being punished for it.

"No! It wasn't me!" I ran for my life. "It was Zim! It was Zim!"

"What are you blaming me for Human?!" Zim stomped out of my room.

"Kids I'm making toast! Be Quiet!" Dad yelled up the stairs from the kitchen.

With all this noise I was actually surprised that we hadn't gotten any angry calls from sleepy neighbors. Seeing a clock made me pause for a moment. Ten o' clock. "That can't be right." It couldn't have taken that long to clean up Zim's mess.

"Got Ya!" I had stopped for to long. I looked up fearfully at my demon of a sister. She simply glared back.

'This would hurt.' Was the only thoughts in my mind as she began to pummel me in to a mushy pulp.

* * *

"Gah! That stupid alien!" I shouted to myself. Thanks to him I had ended up with two black eyes a bloody nose! And I think my arm was broken. Lucky for me Zim had gone downstairs last night when I went to sleep so he couldn't her my ramblings. "At least Keef hasn't shown up yet."

DING-DONG!

"Spoke to soon." I sighed as the door bell rang loudly through out the house.

"Dib get the door!" Gaz yelled form the confines of her room. She was probably having her security robots clean it.

"Okay Gaz!" I yelled back at her and ran down stairs. Not that I really wanted to open the door. I knew it was Keef.

"Don't answer it!" Zim hissed when I got to the door. "It's that Keef beast!"

"I know." I sighed. "Let me see if I can get rid of him. We might have to leave the house though if I do."

"Fine. Zim was getting tired of this horrible place anyway."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Talk in third person."

"I don't-"

"Hello Keef!" I jerked the door open crushing Zim between the wall and the door so he couldn't be seen. Keef was bouncing up and down on the front step with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Hey Dib! I s Zim home? I made him a picture!" Keef held up a freakish painting that resembled the _Mona Lisa_ with Keef's face, hugging a green man with Zim's face.

"Th-That's disturbing."

"What was that Dib?"

"Uh, N-Nothing." I really hoped Keef couldn't see Zim. And even though he was a jerk, I kinda hoped Zim couldn't see that horrible picture of doom. "Zim's up in my room. Uh, waiting. For you that is, yeah that's it." I pointed up the stairs. "Go ahead I'll meet you up there later."

"Okay!" Keef looked like he was about to explode with happiness while he ran up the stairs.

"Well that was one disaster avoided."

"Shut up human!" Zim growled walking out the front door. "Zim demands a tour of this horrible planet!"

"Coming Master." I hissed sarcastically at Zim. I looked up to the sky as I walked after him down the side walk. "Looks like rain."

"It better not." Zim glared up at the sky and shook his fist shouting loudly. "You hear me Earth sky! You better not even think about raining DOOM upon Zim's mighty head."

"Idiot." I mumbled so Zim couldn't hear me.

* * *

"Dib I don't see Zim anywhere." Keef complained running down the stairs from Dib's room. But no one was there. "Dib? Zim?" Keef looked around for his 'friends'. They were simply gone.

Keef sighed and his smile drooped a little before an idea crossed his mind. "I bet this is Hide and Seek!" Keef shouted smile back in place. "I guess I'm it then huh?" he giggled before racing off to seach the house for his well hidden Zim, and Dib.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth

_Well this is another chapter obviously. I feel like this chapter sucks. It moves really fast and makes little sense. CURSES!!  
Oh well R&R You know._

**Chapter 10  
****Truth**

"Don't look back that waists time!" Zim shouted unable to pass Dib in speed he was stuck running behind him.

"What did you do?" Dib shouted back accusingly at Zim as they quickly turned down a dark alley losing their pursuers.

"I did nothing!"

"Liar! Cops don't chase people for nothing!"

"Quit interrogating me and run!" Zim snapped finally passing Dib as the human stopped. "What?" Zim slowed but refused to stop completely.

"You Jerk!" Dib shouted. "Your insane! Do you even know what goes on around you?"

"What are you talking about?" Zim completely stopped now.

"It was a huge mistake freeing you Zim!" Dib hissed, he'd had enough of this suddenly unwanted 'friend'. "I should have just left you to rot in that cage."

Before Zim could respond the two of them were interrupted by a sharp clapping noise. The kind of noise that comes form the clapping hands of a determined paranormal investigator.

"Bravo Dib, bravo."

"John." Zim gasped. At this moment the sky took the opportunity to rumble menacingly. It had continually gotten darker as Zim and Dib had been out. Now it seemed that the rain Zim had forbidden was finally coming.

"I'm surprised you still remember my name." John smirked.

"What do you mean? I've only been gone about a day." Zim said obviously. "Just last night and today."

"Well with that computer virus I installed in your PAK I can never be sure when you'll forget something else."

"Wait what's going on?" Dib asked. "What virus?" Dib was very confused a computer virus. How could that effect Zim?

"Nothing you should be worried about Dib." John calmed the human boy. "Seeing as Zim's PAK is his brain and life source it was the perfect thing to attack."

"What?!" Zim looked horrified.

"Don't worry, it only effects your memory." John said as if that would put the aliens mind to rest. "I would have just killed you but Megan thought that maybe if you forgot your mission she could keep you."

"Wait, who's Megan?" Dib and Zim asked at the same time.

"Not that you would ever know Dib, and not that you would remember Zim. But Megan was my fiance." John said sadly. Then he glared at Zim. "She always liked aliens. Always preaching about how aliens were the same as people. She refused to let me kill you. Now she's gone." He paused. "Now there's no reason why I can't kill you."

John drew out a gun like weapon.

"Wait I don't understand!" Dib shouted at John and Zim. "Why do you want Zim dead so badly?"

"Ah I forgot you still don't know the truth do you Dib."

"My Mission is top secret! I forbid the Dib to learn about it!" Zim yelled at John. "My mission comes before even my own life!"

"Exploration is that important to you?" Dib asked confused.

"No Dib. Zim is not an alien explorer." John paused probably trying to create dramatic effect. "He's an alien invader."

* * *

I should have know. I probably new it all along actually. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

Zim was outraged that John had given away his secret. "You wretched human!" Lightning cracked across the sky accompanied by a deafening roar of thunder, that blocked out the next part of what Zim said.

I looked to the professional paranormal investigator. What happened next shocked me to no end.

Instead of aiming his gun at Zim, John aimed it at me! "Get out of here Dib." He ordered. "This is my alien, not yours."

Obviously I ran. Come on he was pointing a gun at me! Something wet hit me. That's when the sky ripped open pouring rain down on the town.

I could vaguely hear Zim and John shouting at each other above the rain storm. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. Weather John had shot Zim or even if Zim was just reacting badly to the rain, I never looked back to see.

I feel like a coward. Like maybe I should have gone back and saved the lying Jerk named Zim. But he was trying to invade Earth. He probably deserved whatever he got.

As I got further away I slowed my pace to catch my breath. I still felt awful about abandoning Zim.

Now however I had another little monster to deal with just as soon as I got home. Keef would definately make everything much worse I could count on that.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue Thingy

_I am going to SCREAM if have have to write anymore to this story! THANK God its finally over. The stupid computer deleted half of this whole chapter before I could save it so I've had to type it twice. ITS INFURIATING!!  
Sigh Please enjoy the last chapter. R&R._

**Chapter 11  
Epilogue Thingy**

"That's quit an adventure you had, huh Dib." A young shortish, brown haired woman with sleek black glasses said. She was Dib's councilor. "I really missed something amazing didn't I?" Dib had just finished telling her all about Zim and John. Refusing to leave out any details.

"I still feel kinda bad though." Dib admitted to her. He was seated on a comfy couch and staring at the floor.

The councilor sighed. "Dib None of that is your fault." She put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "How could you this 'Zim' was evil."

"Its not that." Dib sighed and shook off the councilors hand. "I should have stopped John. Not even Zim deserved to die."

"But Dib, from what you've told me you can really say he's dead. Besides you didn't have a choice. You said there was a gun pointed at you."

"Yeah,"

"So, have you had anymore dreams?"

"Actually, yes." Dib looked up half smiling. "The alien quit. He stopped trying to take over the world." Dib looked down again then mumbled. "And I helped."

"Well were just about out of time here Dib." The councilor said slowly looking up at the clock. "If I were you I wouldn't worry anymore." She stood up and gestured to the door. "I don't think you need to come back to counseling Dib."

Dib smiled standing up and walking away.

"Also," He paused and looked back to the councilor. "I think you might just meet Zim again someday." Dib sighed and walked away. "Poor boy." The councilor finished to quietly for Dib to hear.

* * *

The rain never stopped falling. I rolled over in bed turning away from the window. A little over one week. It seemed like years ago.

The rain tapping lightly on the window began to lull me in to a deep sleep.

Tap-tap. Tap-tap

My muddled mind was trying to stay awake but sleep was weighing heavily on me.

Bang-bang!

"I'm up!" I shouted jumping haphazardly out of bed. What had woken me up?

Bang-bang!

The sound came from the window. "Let me in!" A frantic muffled voice came to my ears.

"Zim?" I quickly yanked open the window allowing a half drowned partially melting alien to fall in to the floor of my bedroom. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Zim just rolled around in the floor panting an groaning. Steam rose up from his body. I quickly closed the window and ran to get towels from the bathroom across the hall.

"I don't know why I'm helping you." I confessed as I helped Zim towel off. We ended up sitting in my room in silence for maybe an hour as Zim made sure he was completely dry and I watched amazed as his skin healed its self right before my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked after sitting in silence for a while.

Zim thought hard for a moment. "I don't remember." He said worriedly. It must have been that computer virus that John gave him. "I deleted John's memory!" Zim shouted suddenly. "He won't be bugging me again anytime soon."

Right then I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me. "So are you still going to take over the Earth?"

"What are you talking about?"

My eyes flew wide open. "So you don't remember your mission?"

Zim looked confused. "Really, what are you talking about?"

Right then a brilliant idea came to my brain. If Zim couldn't remember why he was on Earth then maybe he could stay. And I wouldn't have to worry about Earth's safety. "Well its a good thing you made it home before the rain did too much damage." I said quickly abandoning my questioning tone.

"What?" Zim looked around observing his surroundings, mainly my room. "This is my home?"

"Sure!" I lied. "We're like brothers you and me." I smiled, remembering my birthday wish from last year. I had asked Dad for a pet alien.

"So where do I sleep?" Zim asked accepting my lie as truth.

"Don't worry Zim." I smiled creepily. "I'll clear up any questions you have." I offered my hand to help him up. My smile grew creepier.

"Okay." Zim reluctantly accepted. This would be amazing. All I'd have to do would be to convince Dad. He probably won't care though.

* * *

He seemed fine. No serious injuries. No alcohol poisoning. No trauma. But still he had been found unconscious on the side of the street.

The nurse shook the mystery man for the hundredth trying to wake him up, and finally succeeding.

"Wha-W-Who are you?" The man asked suspiciously. "Where am I?"

"This is a hospital, I'm a nurse here." The nurse said slowly. "Who are you?"

The man thought. The he thought some more. Why couldn't he remember his name? He didn't trust this person. He found himself to be very paranoid for some reason. Code name! Thats what he needed.

"Call me," He thought for a moment then smiled, it was perfect. "Call me Bill."

**THE END**


	12. Deleted scene CH2

_Deleted scene for chapter two before I decided to make the paranormal investigator be someone competent. XD_

**DELETED SCENES!**

**Ch. 2  
Call me Bill**

"Hey, your name Dib?" A quiet voice asked. Looking around I saw a creepy looking man in a black trench coat and sunglasses staring at me.

"Yes."

"Your younger than I expected." the man said looking a little unsure of himself. "I heard you like the supernatural."

"Your point?" I wasn't in the mood for critics calling me insane. I got that enough at home.

"I think I have something you might want to see." He winked and motioned for me to follow him. I looked back at the crowd that had formed around my dad. He wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few minutes.

"Okay." I ran after the strange man. He ended up leading me to a booth that I hadn't noticed before.

"Check this out." He smiled and pointed at a red sign.

'See the Alien Zombie Weasel! Just ten Dollars.'

Was written on the sign along with a bad illustration of what I could only guess, was supposed to be an alien.

"You caught an alien?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him an unbelieving stare.

"Of course I did! I'm a well respected paranormal investigator! How dare you doubt me!" He flicked a small business card at me.

'Bill, Professional Paranormal Investigator.'

"So your serious." I looked up awed.

"You wanna see my alien?"

"Sure! But-" I looked at the price again. Ten dollars, I only had two. "I don't have enough money."

Bill looked startled for a moment before regaining his composer. "Well, uh. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you see it for the amount of money you have on your person right now."

I must have been beaming. I tossed the two dollars I had left onto the table in front of the booth. Then ran inside.

Looking back now that I know how unreliable Bill really is that probably wasn't the best idea. If I had just ignored Bill then none of this would have ever happened. But I didn't ignor him.

To get to the alien you had to walk down a small corridor with black sheets for walls. Then there was a stand, kind of like a box, that was closed on all sides except for the top and side facing away from where you enter. Bill ceratinly wanted to make an impression on his customers.


	13. Deleted scene CH6

_This chapter was a complete waked out twist and even I was surprised when I read it. So I decided not to put it in the story but you can read it now if you want. This was actually a pretty good story line but I didn't want to write a romance as my first chapter fanfic. You know what maybe I should re-write this story as a different file that is. XD  
_

**DELETED SCENES!**

**Ch. 6  
A deal with Johnny**

Dib didn't visit today. Zim was thinking this fact over slowly. Why hadn't the human come?

A quiet sound came to Zim's antenna. He looked up to see John coming around to the opening in the cage.

"Looks like your little friend didn't come today." John sneered. "I don't think your going to win our little bet."

"He will come!" Zim shouted. This horrible human was the worst of the worst. John had been the one to capture him after all. "Zim will not lose! You just rmember your part of the deal."

"But of course." John crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Zim. "If Dib decides to release a menace like you I won't stop him."

"Good." Zim through back to when he first made this deal.

"I'm just wondering what he'll do when he finds out what you did to him." Zim snapped back to John.

"I don't know what your talking about." Zim said coolly trying to cross his arms but failing miserably thanks to his chains.

"Manipulating his family for five years." John shook his head. "Killing his mother to. You must really hate Earth."

"I didn't kill his mother!" Zim shouted defensively. "I tried to save her."

"Sure you did."

"Your the killer!"

"And your the monster trying to destroy a planet." John glared. "If his mother hadn't been filling his head with all this 'aliens are good,' crap she might still be alive today."

Zim felt his eyes start watering but he quickly blinked it away. Zim knew Dib was to young to remember any of the gruesome events of his childhood. So he had altered all the stories he told the boy to excluded the boy's mother from them.

"Well you do have one more day." John smiled evily then left.


	14. Deleted scene CH7

_Wow! I just noticed that a lot of the deleted scenes start with Zim thinking. I guess he's not supposed to think a lot then huh? LOL :D XD_

**DELETED SCENES!**

**Ch.7  
De'javu**

'This is familiar somehow. Zim thought to himself as Dib led him towards his house.

Getting past John had been easier than they had thought it would be. He didn't even seem to notice that 'Keef' wasn't acting as hyper as he had when he entered.

After that they had rushed from the fair grounds and were now almost at Dib's house.

"Dib," Zim said quietly. "What do you call it when you feel like you've done something before?"

"De'javu, I think." Dib answered. It seemed weird to heard Zim's voice coming out of Keef's body. It really wasn't but hey that hologram was convincing. "Why?"

"I think I've got that thingy." Zim said waving his hand around.

"You mean de'javu?"

"Yeah, that." Zim's eyes narrowed and he didn't say any more. He couldn't figure out why this was all so familiar.

"Just keep acting like Keef, Zim." Dib wispered as they came up to a big white house. Some kind of wierd blue energy was surounding the yard. "Gaz turned on the perimeter scanner."


End file.
